xXXx The Crimson Chronicles xXXx
by Hiro Nakamura
Summary: Many thousands years ago their lived a place that was said to have practiced Black Magic.Using jewelery or charms that summoned up magical spells.Soon after a Pharaoh dominated the charms and hid them in places all over the world. Read and Review Please!
1. Page I: The Prologue

Xx The Crimson Chronicles xX

Prologue:  
Several Millenniums ago, it is said a civilization bloomed like none other had. They were a prosperous group and unmatched throughout the entire world. The Civilization was feared for their "black magic", as it was referred to. Legend has it that certain stone "charms" were used to crack mountains, erupt volcanoes, split cities and part Sea's. However, they're own power soon become they're downfall. Great power overwhelmed many of the citizens, and soon chaos and despair quickly followed after. Millions of innocent people died in the path of destruction. After years of fighting a powerful figure rose up to defeat them all. As fast as it sprouted...It cease. This figure took the several hundred charms and hid them all around the world in the most extreme of environments. Years of rejoice and happiness followed as the city reunited and history continued to move forward...The powerful figure crept among the citizens and lived his life as a goat herder who barely survived.

--()()()()--  
2005 was a magnificent year for human kind...Of course no one would care for another 10 years.  
Archaeologist Miko Aikagawa discovered a rare tablet of a mysterious decent digging nearly 50 ft below the Costa Rican Jungle. As he held the tablet in his hands he could somehow make out the directions carved upon it, taking all but the clothes on his back, Aikagawa traveled through treacherous lands and multiple continents. After nearly 4 weeks of traveling and one question leading to another, he stumbled upon a cave in a remote part of an Egyptian desert. There he discovered a magnificent artifact with a "D+" engraved in the center. It glistened with a white aura. The aura continued to emanate a shiny light that sent Aikagawa in a trance...Giving him an extraordinary sense of power and strength. That day many Egyptian's described a light that mysteriously shot up into the night sky and broke off into hundreds of different streams of laser like proportions shooting in all different direction's enveloping the entire sky as though it were some type of gaudy alien sci-fi movie. Millions of miles across the world encountered this magnificent feeling but all described it as going by too fast. Within seconds the lights were followed by the dark night sky. It was known as "Mystifier Allume," meaning the "mystifying lights" in French. Aikagawa believed at the same moment he held the Charm like object in his palm, that the world was never going to be normal again. This was going to change the world.

--()()()()—

Arystar Shirahama was only a mere child (Age 8) at the time of the charms discovery. He stood a mere 5'0 and weighed all of 97lbs. He had sugar cane silky brown hair that rode below his left eye at all times. For some reason he always wore the same types of clothing. His clothes never corresponded with anything. Always he would wear but a fashioned no collared shirt. It was no matter what, plain in appearance with one solid color. His eyes were great pools of cyan that never, once left a lady un-fascinated. His very thin and skinny lips were always quick to catch the last word. Basically with every debate; he was the one who contained the last word. Though he was wimpy in stature it was made up for in his skills. Arystar knew 4 types of fighting and had nearly mastered every single one by the age of 9. Maui Thai, Karate, Jujutsu and Chinese Kenpo were all the skills he had managed to balance into his life. The skills he had obtained were from his father who was a decent middle classed man who wished for nothing more then a worthy son. As for Arystar's mother, she was a single leader who did mainly everything at once and she would always snap her men to do the right thing. She led a simpleton life after her husband opened the Dojo and they maintained all profits they gained from it to go towards their true home. Arystar was a magnificent kid. Though he lacked the thrill of a punch he never once lost the hope to carry on. But one day…The unthinkable occurred that would determine his whole life's meaning. Everything he did. Love. Hate. Redemption. Remorse. It would test if he had truly never lost the hope of carrying on.


	2. Page 1: The Magnificent Beggining

_Arystar Shirahama Life Page 1: A Magnificent Beginning _

I would like to take this time, again, to stress that this is definitely nothing relating to Naruto. It is a mere gimmick created by me and my friend but mostly me. Thank you and enjoy the reading.

--()()()()--

The Intro:

Ary stepped backwards to slightly avoid a gigantic puddle that would swallow him whole if he were trip and fall forward. It was a cloudy and slightly oblique day which had started out slightly different as before. Ary skipped training at 3:30 in the morning with his father at their dojo because it seemed as though his father was a bit too careless to show up. Of course it was only 20 meters from their house but Ary assumed that his father had been tired from the night before. After gorging his breakfast of wheat cereal and skim milk, Ary headed off to his bus which was slightly odd because his parents gradually took him to the bus every morning. Ary was merely 8 years of age but he was built as though his body was far older. When he arrived at the Bus stop Ary simultaneously began to fiddle through his back pack noticing his mother had not packed his money or made him a lunch. As the day flew by Ary could not help to wonder what had happened this morning. Why was everything so different? Ary grew nervous but his expression stayed strong as though it were the same old day as the previous ones. When he stepped off the bus he couldn't help but to notice a silver white cat that was lying down in a puddle before him. Everyone acted as though it were just a cat and it was just going to die without mercy.

Rain droplets began to fall to Ary's face as he carried the cat to the end of the street. Nearby he heard sirens sounding as they carelessly careened down the street towards Ary's house. Fortunately, they stopped three houses before Ary's…and it became apparent that it was not Ary's. It was definitely an electrical line that had snapped and fell to the ground below immobilizing a man who was caught below it. Ary decided that taking a short cut through the park nearby would be the best solution. Soon after he stopped halfway through as he spotted something shiny on the ground.

It was as though the world was working against him to not make it home. He ducked down carefully not to harm or excite the cat. Quickly he swooped the shiny object into his palm. He stared at it in amazement as though it gave him a piece of his heart he had been missing for so long. Not knowing the owner, he decided the best thing to do would be hand it over to his parents. Time was not on his side as he checked his cell phone.

"Darn. 3:30. Mom is not going to be happy!" He sighed as he picked up speed and flew forward heading towards the dojo.

"Don't worry Mr. Kitty! I'll have my mom take a look at you. Don't you worry." Ary could tell the cat heard him because one of its eyes peeped open as it let out a weak "mreooow." Ary quickly grabbed the handle and threw open the Dojo door as he lead himself all the way to the center of the dojo before tripping on something in the way. He looked down at what appeared at first to be mannequins covered in some very thick fluid. But at second glance…It was definitely not a liquid. Rather it was blood. The mannequin's that lay in front of him were not Mannequins at all. They were his parent's dead bodies.

Ary leapt back as he fell to his knees. Millions of mixed emotions clouded his every movement. His thoughts were deprived and everything he knew great in this world was worthless. His parent's were dead. What is happening to this world?

"Mo…m? Da….d?" Ary tapped both their shoulders twice, "Wake up. This isn't funny anymore. Please don't lay there. It's filthy. Please get up. Mom. Dad."

Ary lay the cat to the side as he moved on his knees towards them. He propped both arms on the blood covered canvas before him as he stared at their bodies.

"Mom. Is dinner ready? Come on. Get up. We need to go make some if not. Dad! Did you miss work? Come on! WAKE UP."

Ary began to ferociously move their shoulders back and forth as the blood beneath them smeared. Tears began to spray from Ary's eyes as he fell onto all four's. He continued to cry and slam the floor with all fists.

"What is this bull shit?! Why aren't you getting up?! I can't believe you are just sitting there when there is stuff that needs to be done. YOUR SLACKERS! Both of you are just…..Your…. Just Slackers."

Ary punched his fathers lifeless back in an attempt to possibly "wake him." His tears began to fill the floor with a smaller sectioned off puddle. Through the darkness he heard voices. "Mom?" He asked diligently moving forward.

From the darkness spewed two shadows. One held something in his hands and the other bared cold lifeless eyes. "They are both dead. Yes. Mission accomplished. Very simple. Yes we recovered the charm. It is a D+ rank. Figures. I have given it to Squall to take back to the Laboratory to be tested. Yes sir. Yes. Alright."

Ary stood as still as he possibly could. Maybe they did not see him. He could get away if they just disappeared. Yes. The cat before him rose up. "mreeow," It slightly said.

"What was that?!" The one called "squall," had said.

"I don't know but whatever it is take care of it. And take that charm to the Lab. I'll be seeing you later." The figure had moved backwards and suddenly disappeared to the darkness from which he had come. Squall hesitated before drawing a weapon and walking forward. He put one leg in front of the other and scanned the area for any sign of life. His weapon was held inches from his nose. He stopped in front of Ary.

"What do we here? A child? The record did not say Midori had a child… You've seen too much brat. You are going to die on this day." Squall drew back his weapon as Ary felt a slight jolt in his entire body. The charm tucked away in his pocket began to glow intensely. Ary felt like a million dollars as looked down at his Crimson gloves covering his wrapped hand.

What is this feeling?! This is amazing! I can't…I don't feel a thing. Ary thought. Squalls weapon swung down at Ary as Ary quickly dodged it and sent his own fist flying at the man's chest. Instantly the man flew back slamming the ground below and becoming unconscious. His pants cease glowing as he stood up. He brushed the tears from his eyes as he walked forward and grabbed the man's weapon holding it to his throat.

"Now who's the Brat?" Ary grinned as he pressed the knife against the man's throat harder and harder by the second. "DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?" Ary furiously shouted, spitting in the mans face.

"Yeah and your mom… She was great. I fucked her hard." He laughed manically as Ary felt an angering pain in his chest. Squall tried grabbing the weapon from Ary but as quickly as he knocked the man out, the blade pierced the man's throat. Squall's eyes widened as the blood squirt up and powdered Ary's face. Tears fell from Ary's eyes once more as he opened his fingers releasing the grasp on the knife. Ary hung his head low as he crawled over to him father's dead body and rested his head upon his chest, crying softly into it. After nearly an hour of crying Ary felt his mothers palm and grabbed her golden ring from her ring finger. He placed it in his pocket and got up. Carrying the cat in his arm's he walked to his house to clean his face off and leave this bad dream forever.

--()()()()—

The doctor arrived to his home at around 9 o clock. The world began to spin as he jammed the key into his lock and slammed open the door. With his opposite foot he closed the door and ran into the kitchen emptying his pocket onto the counter. For a split second he stared at the gem like necklace that glistened dark silver in the moon light. From the drawer to the left, he grabbed out a magnifying glass with other archaeological tools and began his work at the necklace. He took notes every so often but everything seemed to check out normal. Nothing was concentrated within the gem to make it seem powerful. No evidence signified it belonged to any Pharaoh or Prince. For the most part it was just a weird gem that nobody had heard of before. Somehow though, the doctor could sense this was not ordinary.

"Call it a gut feeling, but this IS something we can not overlook." He laid the gem upon the scale as it showed a normal density and weight. The only not normal thing about it was that the gem had a letter carved to it. It was encrypted as a normal English, "D," but what was weird was that a (+) symbol followed the D.

"This is not right. This is not normal. Why would I travel hundreds of miles for a gem that you could receive from a dead aunt having no true value at all. It makes no sense. Yet. I will figure this puzzling mystery out!"

Aikagawa walked away after placing his materials back in the drawer. He scratched his hair and turned left before hitting his bed and falling asleep. When he awoke, he was not anywhere near his bed. He was back in the cave in Egypt. In front of him stood a man who was nearly 5'7 and covered in only a large loin clothe strung across his waist by what looked like wire. The cloth extended to his knees and his hair rode to his shoulders. His back was turned to the doctor and it was apparent he had no shirt on. He bent down and placed the dark silver necklace on a pile of dirt. The doctor could make out some words he said before covering the necklace in mounds of dirt. He said,

"Caused…Too Much trouble." He said in a rare language not used at all in modern times. Before walking away he placed a small tablet on top of the dirt that the doctor recognized as the map he found in the Costa Rican jungle. The doctor moved forward as he tried to see the man. Unfortunately before he could see a thing the man grabbed the tablet and skid off out of the cavern.

The doctor awoke the next day as his alarm chimed. He slammed the alarm with the bottom of his fist as it malfunctioned. He turned on his back and opened his eyes wide.

"That dream. So…Realistic."


	3. Page 2: Nathan And Ashley

xX+Xx The Crystal Chronicles xX+Xx

_Arystar Shirahama Life Page 2: Nathan and Ashley. _

--()()()()--

Ary stepped through the doorway as he slowly made his way down the sidewalk. It was now growing cloudy outside as he held onto his back pack. The cat safely skipped behind him with both legs bandaged as though it had no idea of what was going on. Tears flew like a roaring mountain down Ary's cold ghostly white face. As he reached the end of the sidewalk he turned to see if there were any cars coming down the street, and to his surprise it was a gang of police cars soaring down the street towards him. Ary ducked low to the ground as he snatched the cat up and hopped behind the bushes and sidled to the neighbor's yard. There he took his forearm and wiped the tears from his eyes only muttered a small sob. He had known what the cop's would do if they found him, and their was no way in hell he was going anywhere where there were other people who were competing for a family to take them home. As he motioned to the cat for him to shut up, a break was heard and so were that of the tires screeching on the hot cement. Ary dashed to the right across the way and rolled into a hedge where he sat for a moment to regain his breathe.

"They won't take me. Right kitty?!" Ary moaned as he viciously stroked the cat making it purr loudly. Finally after a moment of heaving Ary thrusted the hood he had had on and threw it over his head slowly creeping out onto the street. In plain view the dojo was surrounded by a barrage of police vehicles. As though it were a raid, more and more cop cars began to appear. With what little strength he had, Ary ran forward and down the street abandoning this horrible life he had encountered. If only he could have saved them…He lived with this intense feeling for years to come.

--()()()()--

Ashley Starm was a low self-esteemed girl. Every magazine of any teenage drama she came into view with, she collected as though they were merely a children's card game. She was concerned not with pleasing her mother or father but with looking great and having an absurd amount of friends. For some time she would always skip classes or school as a whole just to grow more popular in the school. For half of her life she believed her purpose in life was to be famous and fashionable. She always had on blue eyeliner and some sort of flashy lip-gloss. She had straight and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Her solid green eyes were nothing to be messed with; they were her trademark and her only escape from her gorgeous appearance. Anywhere she went she always was commented for having "great eyes," or "perfected glamour." Constantly she would turn her nose up as though she had belched out the words, "Of couse I'm spectacular. What'd yah expect?" Day by day people were hurt by her until her 16th birthday. Everything changed. Though it was one day out of the year…One day seemed like 20 years of frustration, anger, pain and angst.

Ashley took one step forward off the bus as she smelt her father's barbeque pork ribs threw the air. In the distance she spotted her griller and her father stand right next to it. Smoke billowed into the air like a New York factory photo. She had seen many because anything that had interested her in her home state caught her eyes and indented itself into her brain. Behind her she heard a few kids bickering and laughing as they had turned their own ways home. It had seemed like a calm day at first but it suddenly all changed. She heard the roar of an engine as she caught the sad glimpse of it snatch her up. In an attempt to aware her father she hastily screamed. The man at the wheel had on a black mask covering all but his eyes. The two men who had grabbed her were also wearing the masks. Her eyes scanned the van at a mile a minute.

"Listen closely. If you don't want to die I suggest you do what we say." The man at the wheel coldly said. To her left was a bed that had had all its covers ripped of so the only thing visible was the crusty mattress. Her vision was clear and so was her mind. She turned her head to face in front of the bed and it was exactly as she thought. She was to be raped.

"Are you listening to me bitch?! I said take your top off!" He turned around as it was apparent what he had in his hand was a 9mm handgun. The butt of the gun was turned so that as it struck her she would pass out. As it hit her skull she instantly fainted.

" That was great." Said a man smoking a cigarette. When Ashley woke up she looked around. The car was stopped and the van door was opened. She looked up as she saw all three of the men sitting there on the edge of the van's opening.

"That bitch didn't even know a thing." The one who she had noticed was the one driving, passed his cigarette to the next man who smiled gracefully.

"What do we do with the girl then? We just off her? Well I'll do that when she wake's up." Ashley's eyes widened. She was raped. Afraid of what was below her head, she slowly looked down. She spotted her own body, naked and bruised. Sperm was ejaculated and now very hard on her vagina. Her nipples had grown hard as she looked around. Her cloths were strewn across the floor and ripped into pieces. Tears fell from her eyes, but suddenly she straightened her back. One man stood up as he looked to the right. He then looked to the left as he spotted a car. Ashley responded quickly as she looked around. Her key was staying calm and reacting quickly. Knowing, 3 to one were very slim odds she needed to execute this extremely fast. Years with her father, had given her the knowledge she needed to forget about everything and just escape in any way. Her head stopped as she looked forward. The keys were in the ignition. Looking outside she noticed this was about 5 blocks from where she was originally dropped off, which was completely careless of the men. There was still hope to live, but it was going to need to be within moments.

Slowly, without rocking the entire van, she rose up and tried to move towards the driver's seat.

" Car! CAR!" The man said looking down at the other two. "Come on stupid asses! Theirs a naked girl in our van. Get off your lazy asses." It was too late. Ashley was spotted. But before she knew what she had done, she grabbed the 9mm from the front seat that the driving man had also left lying there and slammed one of them on the head in a quick fashion. As one man slid to the cement, the other two turned around.

"You're not crazy enough to shoot us are you?" The one man held both hands in the air. At first he sounded desperate but quickly he composed himself.

"And take the chance of you guys shooting ME? No way." Ashley gritted her teeth. With out taking her eyes off the men she grabbed the camera on the stand. "Sick joke ain't it? I am a human being you sick FUCKS! I should just kill all of you equal to my pain now." She slightly held her finger over the trigger as she gritted her teeth and snarled those words.

"You're not a killer bitch." The man belched as though he were her father.

"Wanna bet?" She pulled the trigger back as it recoiled and she was knocked back a foot. Quickly she regained her posture and noticed the bullet had hit the concrete before them. She leapt for the handle of the door as the man grabbed the opposite side of the car and tried to prevent her from escaping. With one small tug, the door slammed and his fingers fell to the van floor followed buy a mass flow of blood and muffled screeches. Her body was still naked but she did not have time to worry about that. She jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the Gas pedal as she flew down the street hoping that her life was not completely over.

To the seat beside her lay a small ring, it glowed extremely bright in the now dimming sunlight. Knowing it was more then likely stolen, she grabbed it and held it in the same hand that held the 9mm. Both hands had been on the steering wheel. Tears continued to fall to her face as images of her body being penetrated by 3 men entered her mind. Her lifeless body not moving an inch, taking it like a hoar. She closed her eyes and balled before turning onto her own street and breaking the car. Both fists slammed the steering wheel as she noticed the gas tank read: E.

"SON OF A BITCHES!" She sobbed kicking open the door and falling to the cement, following many tears as well.

--()()()()--

"Nathan. I hope you've put away every piece of clothing in every square inch of your bedroom." Nathan moaned angrily as he rose up and started shifting up objects within his room. It was the day a brand new game had arrived to store shelves and Nathan was one of the few to have finally got his hands on it. He stared at his telephone. It was light grass green in color and perfectly dusted so that his face was completely visible when he looked at it. His parents were neat freaks and for every time he had made a call, his mother had dusted it off. In his mind he wondered if he should call Ary or not, but due to it reaching nearly 7:30, Nathan bet upon not picking the phone up.

"Well what have you done today Nathan?" Nathan's father scolded as he looked Nathan deep in the eyes.

"Actually I didn't do much dad; I'm in all advanced classes, Im at a 7th grade level in 4th grade. What do you expect?" Nathan fingered his pea on his plate as though it were an analog stick.

"I was only wondering because you are always in that god damn room after school. You lock yourself in there and don't even bother to tell us hello anymore. You really shouldn't play all those shitty video games. They rot you're brain to the core." His father pointed his fork towards Nathan's face as he frowned a little. "There's a bruise below your left eye. Have you been fighting again?" His father closed his eyes again. "What did I tell you? Keep low, block your face!" With a small grit of his teeth he slammed the fork to the plate.

"I was bullied. Its no big deal. They are just stupid kids and I know I am able to--." Nathan was instantly cut off by his father.

"Able to what? Take them? Then show us. You are just a nerd and that's all you'll ever be." His father rose up from the table and walked over to Nathan. "Nathan Herold, you're body was given to you by god--" That was his father's alternative, "God." God created this and god created that. Nathan was an atheist he never once believed in such nonsense. "And you need to protect it as your own. Fuck those little bitches at school. Listen to me. If you let them see your weak, they'll continue to do it. They'll continue to bully you until you reach the point of no return and you soon find your head spinning and BAM!" There was extreme exaggeration floating around the air from that burst, "Suicide."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU," Nathan's Mother had now rose up as she pointed towards his father, "SIT AND EAT. DON'T FILL HIS MIND FULL OF GARBAGE. HE CAN BE THE BETTER PERSON." That was the end of it. The conversation and dinner. Nathan sat quietly at the table as he noticed both his mother and father had gone their separate ways. Nathan spooned a handful of cheesy mashed potatoes into his mouth. It emitted a scent of pure luxury and taste. The steam rising from the spoon filled Nathan's nose with warmth. As soon as he took the spoon from his mouth he noticed something wedged into the end of the fork. It was shiny enough for him to stare at it in amazement. He quickly snatched it from the fork as he realized it was only a ear piercing. However, it seemed as though it had spoken to him in some sort of way. Creepy was a word Nathan put it as. He stood from the table and walked to the garbage can. He removed the top and watched as the ring sunk to the bottom of the trash bag.

Nathan removed his glasses and pushed his long blonde hair from his eyes. His dark brown eyes flashed as he tucked himself under his snug white sheets. He reached for the light switch but as soon as he touched it, he flung backwards.

"OWW!" He moaned angrily as he noticed blood running down his forearm. With one swift move he threw the lamp to the floor of his bedroom and removed the Lamp shade, hoping to find a red ant or perhaps a hornet. From the looks of it, it was not at all a hornet nor was it a red ant. It was a piercing. The same piercing as the one he had thrown away not to long ago.

"Wow. The second one?" Nathan was eager to run down the stairs and remove the other piercing from the garbage can. As soon as he reached the can, he opened it up and stared down in. All that was left was a beer case crushed and some old rags. He dug his hand into the bin as felt around for the other one. Nathan grew tired as he finally lost hope and returned to the bed. The ring was gripped firmly in his hands as he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top stair he stopped and stared at the piercing with glowing eyes. Somehow this ring had found its way up to the lamp switch because on the end of it remained the blood pricked from his finger.


End file.
